It was just a kiss
by Alex.Ryan.me
Summary: Ianto goes to a bar and has a few drinks and runs into a stranger. Sorry for the bad summary, this is my first fan fiction story. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

It was just a kiss

Sorry for it being so short. This is my first fan fiction so please be nice. Tell me what you think so far and if I should carry on with the story. –Alex x

"Another beer please" Ianto had been having a really hard Friday. He had just got fired from his job as a ICT helpline caller because he had gotten drunk and kissed his bosses wife 'Oops' Ianto laughed to himself. He hated that job. And to top it all off his girlfriend of sex years had left him for another man. "Last call" Ianto heard the bartender call out across the half empty bar.

With a smile Ianto paid for his drinks and staggered out of the bar and straight into a stranger "Wow. Are you ok fella?" "What?" Ianto looked at the man "Oh sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Jones, Ianto Jones" "Nice to meet you I'm Jack Harkness, but you can call me captain" They both laughed. Jack couldn't help but smile as he held Ianto up.

"I think we better get your home. Where do you live?" Jack asked with a friendly smile. "Emmm…I live at…." Before Ianto could finish he was belt over throwing up his dinner and countless beers onto the road. Jack rubbed Ianto's back softly as he flagged down a taxi.

"Come on you" After Ianto was finished he lifted him up over his shoulder and placed him lying down in the cab. Jack didn't want to move Ianto too much in case he was sick again. With a winning smile Jack said "It was nice to meet you Jones, Ianto Jones"

Before Jack could turn around Ianto grabbed him pulling him down into one of the hottest and passionate kissed Jack had ever felt. Jack melted into the kiss and smirked as he heard a soft moan coming from Ianto's lips. The driver cleared his throat "Oh sorry" Ianto looked at the driver. Jack just laughed as he got up off Ianto and closed the door "Good night Ianto" Jack smiled as the taxi disappeared into the night.

The next morning:

"Ahh my head" Ianto held his head in his hands. "How the hell did I get home?" Ianto looked around the door. Ianto couldn't remember much from last night. He remembered getting fired, getting drunk and he kissed… "Oh my god I kissed a man and I really liked it" Ianto shook his head and went into the bathroom. "What is wrong with me I don't like men. I'm not gay" He took off his suit that he had fallen asleep in and hoped into the shower. As the hot water ran down his toned chest he started to remember more about the man. The way his lips felt against his. Ianto moaned feeling his cock getting hard as he ran his right hand over his slightly "Oh…Jack" Ianto began to stroke himself, faster and faster until he came with Jacks name of his lips. Looking down at himself he sighed "What the hell is up with me?" Ianto just dismissed it saying that he was drunk and well he was just really drunk. The thing in the shower was just…well he couldn't explain it to himself.

After he washed his hand off in the shower, he grabbed a new soft white towel and wrapped it around him waist. Heading out of the bathroom Ianto saw something falling our off his suit jacket. He leaned down and grabbed the card it read 'Captain Jack Harkness' he had his phone number. A smile creped across his face before he could hide it, he wanted to see Jack again. Without really thinking he grabbed his phone and called the number.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?"

Ianto cleared his throat "Hi…it's…emmm….Ianto…Jones from.."

Jack smile against the phone Ianto was so nervous. He found it so cute "Yes, I know who you are. It's nice to hear from you, what can I do for you like Ianto?" Jack had slipped his card into Ianto's suit pocket.

Ianto didn't know what to say he was just so happy to hear Jack's voice. "I was just wondering if you wanted to…emmm…meet up for a drink…or not never mind" Ianto began to trail of thinking that Jack couldn't want to see him again.

Jack quickly and with a hint of lust replied with "I would love to see you again…all of you" Ianto was blushing as he said "How about me meet at the bar from last night for a drink?" Ianto couldn't understand, but he was feeling all giggly and had butterflies in his stomach as they finished their phone call and he went to get ready.

They had a few drinks in the bar and laughed telling jokes and acting as if they have known each other for years. Jack offered to drive Ianto home. When they arrived at Ianto's flat Jack opened the car door helping Ianto out and after locking the car they walked up the Ianto's door.

"So…do you want to come in for coffee?" Ianto asked with a nervous smile. He had never even thought about kissing a man never mind anything else, until he met Jack. "Yeah I would" Jack stepped into Ianto's flat and closed the door. "So I believe that you offered me coffee?" Jack smirked. Ianto took a deep breath and walked towards Jack "Later"

Ianto grabbed Jack head with both hands, smashing their lips together. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto pulling him closer. Ianto had never felt so alive in his entire life. "Jack" Ianto pulled back taking Jack by the wrist leading him to the sofa. Jack smirked pushed Ianto down soft and he climbed down on top of Ianto kissing him more deeply and with more hunger, while he ran his hand down Ianto's side until he reached his dress shirt tails pulling them up and out of the his jeans. Ianto moaning against Jack's lips when he felt Jack's hand moving across his chest. He couldn't talk it anymore Jack ripped off his Ianto's shirt. Ianto pulled back "Jack…what the hell?"

Ianto was about to say something about him ripping his new shirt, but was side tracked, all he could do with moan as Jack attacked his nipples. Ianto let his head fall back running his hands threw Jacks hair. "Oh Jack" Jack smirked as he began to kiss lover down Ianto's stomach. Lower and lower until he reached Ianto's belt.

He pulled it fee from the loops and started on his zipper "Wait" Ianto placed his hand on Jacks. "What's wrong? Don't you want to?" Jack asked, but didn't move, he just looked up at Ianto "Its…I've never…with…I mean…" Ianto looked away ashamed. Something clicked in Jack's head "Have you never had sex with a man before?" Ianto nodded. Jack crawled up Ianto's body until they were face to face "Don't worry…just relax I will take care of you" Ianto still looked a little unsure, so Jack added "If you want to stop at any time just say. Okay?" Ianto nodded. With a smile Jack give Ianto a quick kiss before moving down his body once more pulled down Ianto's trousers in one swift movement.

Ianto cock pressed against his boxers, he was so hard. Jack moaning feeling ever more turned on than he did before. Jack pressed small butterfly kisses against Ianto clothed cock. Ianto pushed his hips up as he moans Jacks name "Do you want to stop?" Jack asked with a smirk, he was pretty sure Ianto wanted to carry on but he want to make sure.

Jack had placed both his hands around the top of Ianto's boxers, looking up into his eyes "Nooo…Jacks don't stop" Ianto moaned. As soon as Ianto replied Jack pulled Ianto's boxers down. 'WOW' Jack thought 'He's really big' Ianto looked down at Jack a little confused as to why Jack had stopped "Is everything ok?" Jack didn't reply he just kissed the head of Ianto's cock and smirked as he heard Ianto moaning again. Ianto grabbed Jacks hair as he took Ianto into his mouth fully, deep throating him.

This wasn't about teasing Ianto; this was about being pleasure to him. Jack's head started to bob up and down faster and faster. Ianto was so close, he pushed his hips up again and he came calling out Jack's name. He lay their breathless. He hadn't come that quickly since he was seventeen.

Jack swallowed all that Ianto had to give him, and then moved back up Ianto's body "Enjoy yourself?" Jack smirked when Ianto nodded. "Kiss me" Ianto pulled Jack down on top of him as he kissed him with all the passion he had in him, he ran his tongue alone Jacks lips demanding entrance to Jack mouth. Jack happily opened his mouth sucking on Ianto tongue.

They both moaned letting their hands rom over each other bodies. Ianto got Jack out of his clothes. They both gasped as their fully naked bodies where pressed against each other "Jack I want you so bad" Jack pulled back from the kiss "Are you sure? I mean we don't have to we can take it slow if you want" Jack wanted Ianto as much as Ianto wanted Jack "Yes, I'm sure. I want you" He pulled Jack down on him again kissing him with all that he had in him. Jack moaned into the kiss.

Do you think I should keep writing this story? x


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto became all too aware of what he was doing just as Jack placed one finger against Ianto's opening "Get out" he yelled pushing Jack off him. Jack looked down at Ianto confused "Are you ok?" Ianto just pushed Jack again getting up onto his feet. Ianto grabbed his boxers pulling them on "I just cant...a blow-job is one thing, but this...this is wrong" Ianto was so freaked out. "Do you want me to leave?" Jack asked sighing picking up his clothes. Ianto nodded and watched Jack getting changed "Ianto please I know your confused now, but you don't have to act like this" "IM NOT GAY JACK!" Before Jack could say anything Ianto grabbed Jack as he opened the door as pushed a half dressed Jack out onto the street.

Ianto slammed the door shut behind back sliding down onto the floor. He pulled his knees up against his chest and started to rock, repeating in his head 'I'm not gay. I'm not gay' tears rolling down his cheeks until he fell a sleep against the door. That night Ianto had a dreamless night.

Jack stood with his head resting against the door for awhile trying to understand what had just happened. Then a plan began to form in his head 'I will fix this' and with that Jack got into his car and headed home. Jack took everything off apart from his boxers and claimed into bed. He lay awake for most of the night just staring up at the mirror above his bed. Laughing softly he remember his ex boyfriend who wanted it. When his ex Lee had broken it off about six months ago Jack just didn't have the heart to take it down, plus he loved the may it showed off his ass as he pounded into some random hot guys ass.

Ianto woke up the next morning with his back all stiff. He got up to his feet and flopped onto the sofa. He started to cry again, he didn't want to push Jack away it is just that well he was freaked out. He picked up Jack's shirt that he had forgotten and breathed in Jack's spell. He smelt so good. Ianto grabbed his phone, then throwing onto the coffee table "I need a shower" Ianto walked into the bathroom dropping his boxers onto the floor as he turned on the hot water. Ianto always enjoyed showers. He found it to be some of the most relaxing moments in his life, he could think and just let everything fall off his shoulders.

'BEEP BEEP' Ianto's phone bleeped. Ianto didn't hear it. He just washing his hair with strawberry shampoo. He knew that it was a little girly but he just loved the smell of strawberries.

Jack was lying in his bed with his phone in his hand "Come one Ianto pick up" When the phone stopped ringing Jack sighed and hung up. He wanted to see Ianto again and talk to him, well more than talk to him. He smirked to himself. Jack placed his phone on the bed side table and tried to get back to sleep. It was 9 am on a Sunday. He tossed and turned he just couldn't get Ianto out of his head "Fuck it" Jack got changed quickly heading to his car and drove off.

Ianto stepped out of the shower and searched for something to dry himself with, he sighed looking at the washing basket, he really needed to get his clothes cleaned. Ianto just pulled on a clean pair of boxer on over his still wet body and walked into the kitchen. He needed a coffee, well he really needed a drink, but coffee will do for now. Ianto jumped feeling a pair of arms curl around him. He spun around looking shocked "What are you doing here? Wait how did you get in here?" Ianto pushed the person back. Before Ianto got a chance to fully understand what was going on, he felt soft lips on his, he kissed back wrapped his arms around the person.

It felt so safe, so calming so calming in fact that he allowed himself to be pulled into the bedroom and lay down on the bed. He smiled looking up "I missed you" Ianto smiled as he rolled so that he was on top. Kissing around the persons neck, he reached for a condom "Don't need it" Ianto looked into the eyes of the person below him "But..." The condom was grabbed out of Ianto's hand and thrown onto the ground. He let himself get lost in the pleasure of thrusting closing his eyes "Oh God" he moaned with his eyes still closed shut as he came. Ianto rolled off, trying to catch his breath looking on as he lay on his side. He was so tired they had been having sex for over an hour. Plus it was first thing in the morning, well may be not first thing but it was early. "You didn't answer my question what are you here?" Ianto waited for what felt like hours for an answer and then the door bell went. Ianto sighed "I'll be right back"

He got out of bed pulling on his boxers again and opened the door "Ianto I'm so sorry I didn't mean to push you to far last night...I just..." Jack was stopped in his tracks as he saw a brown hair thin woman wearing only one of Ianto's shirt 'The one from last night' he signed and a pair of Ianto's boxer, she wrapped her arms around Ianto "Who is that sweetie?" Ianto looked from Lisa to Jack "He's just a friend" Jack felt as if he had been stabbed in the stomach. He couldn't understand it why did he have such strong feelings for Ianto after such a short time. "Go on back to bed...I'll be in in a minute" Lisa placed her hands on Ianto's cheeks pulling him into a very sexual kiss "Ok hun" he smirked heading back to the bed room. Jack just stood there with his mouth open looking at Ianto. "Jack I can explain...well I can't its...well...its..." Ianto didn't know what to say he was so confused. Jack just stood there with a blank look on his place "Please talk to me" Ianto spoke quietly as the opened the door waiting for Jack to follow then closing it behind him "I better put something on" Ianto handed Jack the cup of coffee that he had make but hadn't drunk. It was still warm, not hot but simply warm.

Ianto walked back into the bedroom grabbed a track suit bottoms he sighed looking at Lisa she had fallen asleep on the bed, he learned over placing a kiss on her fore head pulling the blanket over her. Ianto took a deep breath and walked back into the living door closing the bedroom door softly behind him. Jack was now sitting on the sofa holding the cup in his hands looking at the blank television. "Jack?" Ianto asked placing his hand on Jack's shoulder, he didn't even move or seem to notice Ianto was there, until his head snapped around to look at Ianto "I'm sorry I should have called...I mean I tried to but you didn't answer, I just wanted to talk about last night" Ianto sat down next to Jack "Last night was..." He sighed leaning his head in his hands "...it was amazing...I have never had such an intense blow-job in my whole life..." he smirked then sighed again looking at Jack placing the cup on the coffee table and taking his hands "..I was just to scared...you see I grew up in a well a family that..." He looked away. Jack placed his right hand softly on Ianto's cheek which he leaned into closing his eyes for a moment "I know...I get it your family was all into the Bible. right?" Ianto nodded opening his eyes "I do like you Ianto and I think that you like me...well I did until..." He glanced at the bedroom door then back at Ianto.

0000000

What so you think?


	4. Chapter 4

' ' is thinking

" " is talking

00000000000000

Jack and Ianto stared at each other looking into each other others eyes. "Jack, I do I mean I think I like you...its...this is all new to me" He whispered not wanting Lisa to hear any of this. Jack seemed to think about it then reached into his coat pocket "I wanted to help you...I don't know relax, so when I was in town today I got you this" Ianto looked down at the book and then back at Jack with a look of confusing in his eyes "What is that?"

Jack looked away and then back at Ianto again with a small smile "Well, I think this may be a bit forward but I do understand where your coming from. When I was 18 my boyfriend couldn't deal with being gay and he just well freaked out and turned to drink." Jack's eyes filled with tears but he held them back "I know that your confused and that you will need sometime, but I don't want you to do anything that will end up hurting you, like drinking too much..." Jack looked around the room at all the empty bottles 'Poor Ianto he already has been drinking a lot.' Jack thought. "...and drugs"

Ianto looked down avoiding Jack's eyes contact "Please Ianto tell me that you don't do drugs" When Jack didn't get a reply he pulled Ianto into a caring, calm and warm hug. "No, I don't take drugs I just drink a little..." Ianto said with tears rolling down his eyes, he hadn't been held like this in years. Ianto had always had a drinking problem. Drinking seemed to make life easier, well it did until two night ago when he met him, the man who was hugging him. "..ok maybe I have been drinking too much lately" Ianto confessed holding Jack tighter. When Jack pulled back with a small smile on his face he handed over the book, it was a self help book of dealing with your sexuality. "Thank you Jack" Ianto took the book placing it on the coffee table. 'Good, he didn't freak out and throw the book in my face. I think he is deal with being gay...' he looked at the bedroom door again '..or what ever he is in to' thought Jack.

Without really thinking Ianto placed his hands on Jack's hips pulling him closer "Can I may be kiss you?" Jack smirked at Ianto's shy request. "Sure, but promise me you wont freak out again" They both laughed. Ianto kept his hands where they where as Jack done the same on Ianto. Jack smiled watching Ianto lean in, he met him half away and wow it was just like the kiss in the taxi, he was so passionate and very hot. Ianto ran his hands up Jack's back pulling him closer and moaned softly against his lips. "Jack...why do you do this to me?" Ianto rolled his head back feeling Jack's lips kissing at his neck. 'This feels so good, much better than when anyone else did it' he thought. Ianto pushed Jack back 'Oh no not again' Jack sighed. Much to Jack's surprise and delight he crawled on top on Jack and carried on kissing him deeper and with more hunger. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto pulled him closer, but still loose enough in case he freaked out again. Ianto smirked against Jacks lips when his ran his hand down on to Jack's hard cock pressing against his trousers. 'He's hard because of me' Ianto palmed Jack hard on and was rewarded with a moan.

Ianto opened Jack's belt never looking away from his eyes. Jack smiles as his breath hitched when Ianto pulled his trousers and boxers down in one go. Ianto moved down Jack's body looking at his amazingly big cock. Ianto licked the length of Jack's cock "Ianto" Jack moaned placing his hands on Ianto's head. Ianto smiles then kissed the tip of Jack's cock. Jack head fell back against the sofa arm when Ianto started sucking on his cock. 'Ok just relax. I just need to relax' Ianto said to himself as he took more and more of Jack's cock in to his mouth "Oh God Ianto..." Jack pushed his hips up pushing his cock down Ianto's throat. Ianto gagged slight then relaxed again as he started to move his head up and down.

Jack moaned louder grabbing Ianto's hair tighter then not wanting to hurt him he removed his hands and grabbed each side of the sofa. Ianto started sucked faster when he cupped Jack's ball and ran his other hand up his chest and covered his mouth "Shhhh" he whispered against Jack's cock. Ianto released Jack's cock looking up at Jack with a smirk on his face "Wow" Jack smirked in return looking down at Ianto "Where not finished yet" Ianto bit softly against Jack's stomach. Then returned to Jack's cock sucking faster than he had before, he ran his free hand up and down the shaft as he kissed the tip causing Jack to hiss in pleasure.

Ianto took a deep breath and deep throated Jack causing him to push his hips up. Jack looks down at Ianto seeing his head bobbing up and down. Jack moans trying to say he's close, but with Ianto hand on his mouth Ianto doesn't hear him. Ianto eyes opened in surprise when Jack cums in his mouth. He thinks for a moment not knowing that to do 'Spit or swallow?' he looked up at Jack he had his eyes closed, mouth open and his chest heaving trying to catch his breath. Ianto smirked and swallows licking his lips and he moves up Jack's body again holding his weight over Jack's body.

Ianto look his hand away and Jack opened his eyes "Wow" That was all Jack could say then he pulled Ianto down into a quick kiss. When he pulled back Jack placed his hand on Ianto's cheek. "Have you ever done that before?" Ianto shake his head. Jack thinks then asks "Then how did you learn to do that?" Ianto looked away smirking then back at Jack again "When I was in University my room mate was gay and I...well...one night when he was out I watched a few of his porn movies" Ianto blushed. Jack just loved the way Ianto blushed he was so cute "You naughty boy" Jack smirked with lust in his voice then pulled Ianto down and kissed him with all he had in him. When Jack reached for Ianto's boxers they heard movement in the bedroom "Shit" Ianto got up walking back to the bedroom. Jack stood up pulling up his boxer and trousers, doing his belt and sitting back down.

Jack was startled when he heard a woman's voice screaming from the bedroom then she stormed out into the living room "Who is she who is this other woman?" Ianto walk out of the bedroom after Lisa "Why do you care anyway? You left me remember?" Ianto was so angry. 'How dare she come here when she was the one who left me for my best friends.' "I don't want to be with you." Ianto confessed keeping his voice steady "I met someone else." Jack smiled then quickly reminded himself who was in the room and replaced the smile with a blank look. "But I...we just...why would you sleep with me if you met someone else?" Ianto looked down and then at Lisa again "I was confused. We had a fight and then you came here" Lisa ran into the bedroom and got changed. Ianto just stood there and waited for her to return. "Here" Lisa throw her key at Ianto when she returned to the living room "You don't deserve me. You will regret this" and with that Lisa was gone, slamming the door behind her.

Ianto sighed softly when he felt warm around curl around him and a head reacting on his shoulder. "Sorry about that" Ianto said turning in Jack's arms "Doesn't matter" they both smiled. Jack kissed Ianto softly "Come on lets get these empty bottles out of here and then..." Jack stopped to kiss Ianto neck then finished with "...you can tell me all about those dirty, dirty movies" Jack said against Ianto's neck with lust in his voice causing Ianto to blush again.

For the rest of the morning Ianto and Jack cleared out all the empty bottles and talked about themselves getting to knew each other better. Ianto at some point got dressed in track suit bottoms and an white t-shirt. Every time Jack walked past Ianto he pinched his ass which was rewarded with a laugh and a playful slap on the arm. They ended up watching some random movie that was on the television with a bowl of pop corn and a blanked around then. "This is nice" Ianto said with his head on Jack's shoulder. Jack just kissed his fore head and smiled. At some point they both feel asleep on the sofa curling up in each others arms.

00000

What do you think?

Should I keep on writing?


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto was smiling in his sleep when Jack looked at him. Jack was lying on his back with Ianto's head on his chest. He glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was 8pm and his stomach was making noise. Ianto must have heard his stomach because he opened his eyes "Hi" Ianto smiled look up at Jack "Hi yourself handsome" Ianto blushed at Jack's comment lifting his head up "Do you want something to eat?" Ianto asked placing his hand on Jack's stomach. "Sure. But its my treat. I'll order something. okay?" Ianto agreed and got up hanging his house phone to Jack "Here you can use this"

Jack ordered the food then went into the kitchen to get two plates. He placed the plates on the coffee table. Ianto was in the bathroom. Jack handed over the money to the delivery girl then put the food on the table as he called to Ianto "Ianto the food is here" When he didn't get an answer he went to see if Ianto was ok. He knocked on the bathroom door and heard the water running. 'Must be in the shower' thought Jack. The door was slightly open and he couldn't help it. Jack pushed the door open. Ianto had his back to Jack as he washed his chest. He sighed feeling the hot water bunch off his shoulders and run down his back. Jack smirked he was about to close the door when he heard "Are you staring at me Jack?" Jack laughed softly "I was just letting you know that the food was here" Ianto turned his head "Ok. I will be right out" They smiled at each other.

Jack closed the door, smiling brightly 'Ianto is so hot' he grinned taking the food out of the bags and onto the plates. "That is a lot of food" Jack turned around to see Ianto standing there with his hair still wet and a towel wrapped around his waist. "I..I...I..." Jack couldn't take his eyes of Ianto. His still wet hair and the way the water drops where running down his chest and down his legs. "...I didn't know what you wanted so I ordered all different kinds of food." Ianto smiled sitting down on the sofa next to Jack. They laughed telling jokes and gently touching each other on their arms and legs. When they finished the food Jack offered to clean up bring the plates, empty contains and the bags into the kitchen. When he returned Ianto was reading the book that Jack had gotten him. Ianto placed a book mark in the book then looked around at Jack.

Jack smiled to himself. "Jack do you want to stay tonight? On the sofa I mean its getting kind of late and I don't like the idea of you driving in the dark at this time" Ianto was so nervous. He really wanted Jack to stay but he didn't like the way he just sounded, he sounded like a teenage girl trying to get her boyfriend to hang out with her. Ianto sighed looking away. Jack smiled 'He wants me to stay. Well on the sofa but he still wants me to stay the night' Jack sat down next to Ianto "Ok. I'll drive you to work in the morning if you want"

Ianto's smiles disappeared from his face "What is it Ianto?" Jack placed his hand on Ianto's shoulder. "I got tired on Friday for kissing my bosses wife" Ianto laughed "You should have seen his face" Jack laughed along with him "If you want I'll call in sick tomorrow and stay here with you" Ianto seemed to think about it "I couldn't ask you to do that." "Well I am the boss so I can come and go as a please" Ianto kissed Jack on the cheek "Ok. I guess I better get you a blanket and a couple of pillows"

When Ianto returned wearing PJ bottoms Jack was standing in nothing but his boxers "Here" Ianto handed Jack a spare pair of bottoms, a blanket and two pillows from his bed. When they had made a little bed on the sofa Ianto tucked Jack in "Good night Ianto" Jack said running his finger tips up Ianto's leg causing him to shiver "Good night Jack" Ianto kissed Jack on the lips. They shared a smile, then Ianto seemed to skip into his bedroom closing the door behind him.

Jack smiled lying on the sofa as he fell asleep. He opened his eyes and saw Ianto looking down at him with a smile on his face "Is it morning Ianto?" Ianto smiled taking Jack's hand and lead him to the bedroom. The curtains where open slightly. Jack smiled seeing how the light seemed to bounce off Ianto's back. Ianto reached up and kissed Jack pulling him towards the bed. Ianto lay down on his back "I want to feel you Jack" He said in an almost whisper but with so much lust. Jack leaned down supporting his weight above Ianto with his arms as he kissed Ianto.

Ianto ran his finger tips down Jacks toned chest and down to his waist. Ianto let his head fall back on to the pillow when Jack started kissing his neck "Oh Jack" Jack smirked against his neck when he felt Ianto push down his bottoms and boxers in one go. Then Jack pulled back "Are you sure? It's a big step" Ianto kissed Jack as he pushed his own bottoms and boxers down "I can't fight what I want anymore" Ianto reached for the drawer "Do we need protection?" He handed Jack a condom "Only if you want to" Ianto sat the condom down "I want to feel you all of you" Jack smiled returning to kiss Ianto again. Jack spread Ianto's leg as he pushed a finger against his opening. Ianto hissed "Wait here, I have got an idea"

Ianto waited on the bed until Jack came back with a bottle of something "What is that?" Ianto questioned when Jack placed in on the bed claiming back on top of Ianto "It makes it easier" Jack kissed Ianto as he opened the bottle poring some onto his fingers, pushing up into Ianto's entrance "Its ok I wont hurt you" Ianto smiled up at Jack and kissed him when he added a second finger, then a third.

Ianto was finding it harder to breath, he was so turned on and judging by Jack's hard on against his stomach he was also very turned on. "Oh" Ianto moaned when Jack hit his sweet spot "What was that?" Jack smirked "Good wasn't it?" Ianto nodded then sighed when Jack took his fingers way "Are you ready?" As a reply Ianto leaned up and kissed Jack will all that he had in him "Just relax" Jack said as he pushed the head of his cock into Ianto's entrance. Ianto's head lay back on the pillows looking up into Jack's eyes.

Ianto felt a burning pain when Jack pushed the whole way in. Jack looked down at Ianto seeing he was in pain, he kissed his neck bring a moan from Ianto's lips. When he felt Ianto relax he began to pull out then in again slowly "Oh Jack...Keep going" Ianto moaned. Jack started going faster causing Ianto to moan more, then he changed the angle hitting Ianto's sweet spot when he heard Ianto moan louder he angled himself so he hit it with every push. "Oh god...Jack...I...Oh God" Ianto leaned up kissed Jack as he plunged in deeper, harder and even faster. Jack moaned against Ianto's lips. Ianto wrapped his legs around Jack pulling him in deeper if that was even possible. Jack lifted one of Ianto's legs over his shoulder hitting his sweet spot even more. "Oh Ianto...your so tight" They both moaned kissing and letting their hands explore each others bodies.

Ianto moaned loader again, he had never felt this full and this much pleasure in all of his life "Oh God...Jack...I'm going to..." Jack grabbed Ianto's cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts going faster and faster until "Jaccckkkk" Ianto moaned as he came all over his stomach and Jack's hand. Jack hadn't came yet he had other ideas. Jack smiled looking down at Ianto he looked so blissful. Ianto leaned up and kissed Jack softly "That was amazing" he smiled hands running down Jack's back.

Jack smirked as he began to thrust again into Ianto causing him to moan again. Ianto second orgasm was even more pleasurable than the first if that was even possible and this time Jack allowed himself to come. He pulled out and lay down next to Ianto, both of them trying to catch their breath.

Ianto curled up into Jack lying his head on Jack's chest. He was going to be sore in the morning, but who cares he just had the most amazing sex that he has ever had. Hearing Ianto's breath shallow Jack smiled knowing he had fallen asleep. He kissed Ianto's head then fell asleep with a smile on his face.

00000

Hope you liked it x


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto stretched out across the bed with a smile on his face "Jack?" but his smile faded when he opened his eyes. He was alone in his bed. He looked around there was no note and no sign of Jack. 'Oh god was it a dream?' he looked around the room for any sigh that he was here "Jack are you here?" Ianto got up forgetting that he was naked as he walked into the bathroom.

"Morning" Ianto heard Jack's voice from the shower "I hope you don't mind. I just fancied a shower" Jack turned around standing naked in the shower 'WOW' Ianto couldn't stop his eyes from rooming over Jack body, he licked his lips. Jack chuckled "Are you checking me out?" Ianto blushed looking down "Care to join me?" Ianto looked up stocked, but took his hand anyway. As soon as Ianto was under the water Jack attached his neck and was rewarded with sweet moans of pleasure.

Ianto closed his eyes letting his head fall back, he loved it when Jack kissed his neck. It sent sparks down his spin and goose bumps all over his body. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack spinning them so that he had his back against the tiled wall in the shower. Jack pulled back smiling before catching his lips with Ianto's. They both moaned in the kiss "Ianto.." Jack kissed his way around Ianto's neck down his chest and back up again. With each kiss he said "You are...beautiful...hot...amazing...smart...funny and most of all..." He looked into Ianto's eyes "...you are perfect." Ianto blushed "Have I ever told you how much I love it when you blush" Ianto blushed even more.

Ianto ran his hand down Jack's body until he reached his hip. "Last night was amazing" Ianto kissed Jack before he could say anything. When he pulled back for air Jack was smiling "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Ianto smirked when he felt Jack hard cock against his stomach "Some ones up" Ianto laugh cheekily grabbing his cock. Jack gasped and moaned "Ianto" Ianto began stroking his length when he felt Jack's hand on his cock. They bother shared into each other eyes as they brought each other to a screaming end.

Ianto smiled leaning his head against Jacks. "We need to get out of the shower soon, but I don't want to" He blushed at just how childish he sounded. Jack smirked "Me to" Jack kissed Ianto softly the way you would kiss a lover of many years. Everything seemed so right between then, each kiss, each touch everything. Jack reached across Ianto grabbing the shampoo. He pored some shampoo onto Ianto's head running his finger tips on his head washing his hair, Ianto sighed happily just holding onto Jack's hip as he closed his eyes.

When Jack finished cleaning his hair, he placed his hands on Jack's shoulder pushing himself up against the wall and wrapping his legs around Jack. He rubbed his cock against Jack's causing him to moan. Jack smirked pushing his rock hard cock into Ianto's entrance. Ianto moaned grabbing onto Jack tighter. Ianto was still lose from last night so he didn't need to prepare him. This time it was about pleasure, pure mind blowing pleasure.

Ianto met every thrust that Jack give. "Ianto...you are amazing...and you are very sexy" Jack whispered against Ianto's lips. Ianto kissed him back with everything that he had as he moaned "You Jack...oh god...you bring it out of me...keep going...I'm so close." Ianto reached for his own cock pumping it in time with Jack's thrusts. Jack kissed Ianto as he came with Ianto soon after. Jack lay his head against Ianto's heaving chest just listening to his heart beat. When they got out of the shower they didn't bother getting dressed. They both felt so relaxed around each other.

They spend the rest of the day like they did before, eating take out and watching terrible television curled up on the sofa. Well, they didn't watch that much TV they spend most of the time kissing and talking. Ianto woke up later that night with Jack sleeping happily below him. He smiled getting up heading to his bedroom. He opened the drawer next to his bed, pulling out a black leather book. Engraved in gold it read 'Ianto Jone's Diary. Keep out' He smiled flipping through the pages. Once he found a clean page he began to write:

Dear Diary,

I met the most amazing man a couple of days ago. He's a great kisser. He makes me feel alive. I done something that I thought I would never do I had sex with a man. I thought it would hurt much more than it did. I can't explain how it felt, the only way I can try and explain it, it was AMAZING. The way he kissed me, the way he held me and the way he filled me. It just felt so right. When we had sex for the first time he made me cum twice. Then we had sex in the shower, I wrapped my legs around him, he can make me moan just by kissing me.

I know that I have only known him a few days, but I feel as if I have known him my whole life. Everything about him is perfect and did I say that he had an amazing ass. Will write more later.

Ianto closed the book with a smile, putting it back in the drawer and headed back into the living room. Jack was still smiling in his sleep. Ianto pulled down the blanket, curled up next to Jack's naked body then pulled the blanked over them both. They slept through the night peacefully, until they where awoken by a loud screaming. Ianto jumped holding Jack, he wanted to make sure he was safe as he looked around the room. His front door was opened and a woman was standing in front of them with her hand covering her mouth and her bag clearly dropped in shock on the door. Jack's eyes shot opened "Yan who is that?" Jack looked at an opened mouthed Ianto he was almost frozen to the stop.

000000

Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming x


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto got up still staring into space. Ianto didn't seem to notice that he was naked. Jack got up standing behind and held a pillow in front of Ianto's cock. After standing there for what felt like years, Jack reached his hand over "Hi, I'm Captain Jack Harkness I'm Ianto's..." He looked at Ianto he had no idea how to define what they had, he looked at Ianto, but he had a blank look on his face so he went with the safe option "..Friend" The woman took his hand. "Nice to meet you" Jack smiled as he grabbed another pillow and covered himself "I better put something on" He laughed trying to add a little humour to this very awkward moment.

Ianto looked over at Jack "Ok" he turned back to the woman. He grabbed the shorts that where lying on the single chair where he left it when he was cleaning his clothes. "So, Ianto you naughty boy I didn't know that you like dick" She smirked and without thinking Ianto replied with "Either did I until a couple of days ago." Jack returned wearing one of Ianto's white t-shirts and a pair of track suit bottoms. Jack peeped his head out of the bedroom door "Oh good your not yelling at each other" Jack re-joined them in the living room. He stood next to Ianto "Jack this is Jess, she's my best friend from university and this is Jack" They shook hands again. Jess licked her lips as he checked Jack out 'He is so hot'. Ianto cleared his throat "I'll make some coffee" They both nodded in agreement.

As soon as Ianto was out of the room Jess grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled him towards the sofa "So come on tell me everything" she smiled "Well, he ran into me out side a bar and we kissed" Jack smiled back "You know what I mean I want the dirty details" Jack laughed leaning into her ear he told her a few details about how they became naked. Jess's breath hitched "Wow" Ianto couldn't hear what they where talking about but he was pretty sure it involved how they got naked. He sighed lifting the coffees and brought them into the living room and found them two laughing. He handed each of them their coffees.

They all drank their coffees then placed them on the coffee table "Ianto. I'm sorry about screaming I was just surprised..." Ianto looked down ashamed "...in a good way Yan" She reassured him. Jack grabbed Ianto and pulled him onto his knee causing Ianto is giggle and then put his head in Jack's neck and sighed 'Did I really just giggle?' Jess simply smiled "He has always been awkward with anything that is seen as girly such as giggling." Jack smirked "I think its cute" Ianto looked at him smiling "Anyway I was going to ask if Ianto wanted to come out for breakfast because he seemed upset after loosing his job and Lisa leaving him but he seems happy now" He grinning at him. 'He is so gentle with Ianto he must really like him'

Ianto moaned feeling Jack's hard on pushing against his bottom. Jess smirked "Well I think its time I left. Nice to meet you Jack. Come on Ianto walk me to the door" Ianto got up and walked with Jess to the front door. Ianto explained that he was still dealing with being gay and that he wasn't broad casting it, she agreed to keep it between them. They also talked about that he freaked out because she screamed and he began to think that she wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore.

They said their goodbyes and as soon as the door was closed Ianto felt Jack's now naked body pressed up against his back, he moaned feeling Jack's cock pressing against him "I like your friend" he breathed against his neck "but I like you better" he quickly added. Ianto pushed back against Jack's cock "Ianto I want you so bad."

Ianto smirked turning around "Yes _sir_" Jack grinned 'Ianto wants to play a game ok then' Jack smacked his lips against Ianto's "If I'm sir then I'm your boss and who are you in this?" Ianto pulled back "I'm the new inter that wants to make a good impression with my boss on my first day but you caught me stealing" He bit his lip acting all innocent and sweet "Please don't fire me, I will not do it again. I will do _anything sir _to keep my job" Jack smirked "You have been a naught boy. What do you think I should _do to you_" Ianto walked up to Jack "Anything you want sir. I want you to punish me" Ianto got to his knees and started kissing the tip of Jack's cock causing him to moan. "I want to fuck you against the coffee table." Ianto got up and pulled off his shorts, then bend over the coffee table shaking is ass at Jack "Then fuck me Jack. Fuck me hard."

Jack smirked then sighed "I'll be right back I need to get the lube" Ianto quickly replied "No. I want you to _fuck me raw_. This is a punishment remember?" Jack chuckled softly as he got behind Ianto "Please sir I want to feel you cock in me" He moaned pushing his ass back against Jack. Without warning he slammed into Ianto causing Ianto to grip the ends of the tables and moaned loudly. "Oh...god...sir...yes...fuck me" Jack grabbed Ianto's hips as he pounded into him each time going deeper and deeper. "Yes...you love my cock. Don't you Ianto?" Jack huskily said. Ianto moaned his reply "Yes sir...your cock is so big...it feel so good in my ass" Jack smacked Ianto's ass.

Jack changed his angle hitting Ianto's sweet spot with every thrust. Ianto pushed back as he moaned his name over and over again. "Your a dirty boy...getting fucked by the boss" Jack smacked Ianto's ass again. Ianto moaned even louder "Yesss...sir...I aim to please...fuck...faster" Ianto was glad that Jack had used lube for their first time together, but doing it without lube added a whole new element of pleasure to having sex. "Oh god...sir...smack my ass again" Ianto moaned when Jack smacked his ass harder than before. Jack was hitting Ianto's sweet spot over and over again, making the coffee table rock and Ianto moan louder.


	8. Chapter 8

Ianto's head fell back as he came with Jack. Jack pulled out of Ianto allowing himself to fall back onto the ground. Ianto smiled feeling Jack's hands reaching up and pulled Ianto down next to him. Ianto curled against Jack smiling. Jack jumped slightly when he heard a phone beep, he reached out looking for the phone, he held onto Ianto not wanting to let him go. He answered the phone, not looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" Jack got up quickly, he walked into the bedroom listening to the person on the phone he grabbed his clothes and started to get changed. He put the phone on speaker "Where are you now?" Jack looked around "I'm just in town" Jack lied putting on his coat. "I'll be their in ten minutes" Ianto was standing out side his bedroom listening 'Who is that woman on the phone?' hearing Jack hanging up the phone Ianto went back into the living, pulled on his boxers then sat down on the sofa. Ianto sighed he didn't like feeling all jealous of some woman he didn't even know.

Jack walked into the living room "Sorry hun I got to go to work" Jack kissed Ianto's fore head 'Did he just call me hun?' Ianto closed his eyes then looked up at Jack "Its ok I need to sort out this place. How about I cook tonight?" Ianto asked shyly causing Jack to chuckle "Sounds great I can't eat anymore take out this week. I will see you at 7?" Ianto nodded walking him to the door. "See you later Jack" Ianto kissed Jack softly closing the door behind him. Ianto sighed 'Snap out of it Ianto'

Ianto couldn't get the smile off his face, he walked into the kitchen 'There's nothing to cook with' He signed and headed into the bed room to get changed. "No...no...not that one" Ianto sigh he was talking to himself that is never a good sign. "Perfect" Ianto pulled out his favourite pin striped suit when a striking red tie and newly polished dress shoes.

Jack got in his car and headed off into the town he meet Gwen "Hi" he smiled getting out of his car, locking it then walking over to Gwen. Gwen smiled back pulling him into a hug then dragging him into the hub. As they walked through the many hallways to get into the heart of the hub she explained that Owen had gotten drunk and was now passed out on the sofa with some ones number written in marker on his arm"Get up Owen" Jack kicked the side of the sofa. He was so angry, Owen was drinker more that before and it was beginning to effect him work.

Owen groaned getting up "What do you want Harkness?" Gwen said she had work to do, leaving the two men alone "We need to talk about your drink" Owen sighed standing up in front of Jack "Yeah, what about it?" Jack placed his hands on Owen's hips holding him in place. "Come one lets get you come air" Owen was going to say that he was fine, but he really did need some fresh air. He allowed Jack to wrap his arm around his waist holding him up right and walked with him out of the hub, they both sat on a bench looking at the water. Owen sighed leaning his head against Jack's shoulder "I'm sorry. I just can't seem to stop myself from doing stupid things."

Jack turned to looked at Owen "Trust me I know the feeling" he smiled. Owen placed his hand on Jack's leg running his hand up his knee, before Jack could even speak Owens lips where on his. "Jack?" Jack pulled Jack looking up at a clearly upset Ianto 'Shit' Jack pushed Owen back going to stand up "Ianto let me explain" "Don't bother" Ianto ran off leaving Jack feeling horrible.

Ianto ran all the way home, he sat down on the sofa 'Oh great I dropped the bags' he sighed looking at the message machine, he had a missed call "Hi..emmm...I don't know how to say this...Ianto...I'm pregnant and your the father. It was from a few days ago. Please call me back when you get this" Ianto sat stunned, he was so confused, he just saw Jack kissing another man and now he just found out that he's a father to be. Taking a deep breath he grabbed the phone and rang Lisa "I got your message. I'm at home come here and we can talk" He didn't wait on a reply he just hung up.

000000

Sorry that its so short


	9. Chapter 9

Ianto lay in bed sighing when he felt warm around him. 'This is right. It must to be' Ianto repeated to himself, hoping it would make it true "I love you" Ianto turned his head looking at the person sharing his bed "I love you to" he replied. 'I think I love you anyway' He sighed against his pillow portending he had fallen asleep.

Ianto POV

Two hours earlier

I watched Jack walk out of my house. What is wrong with me I can't stop thinking about him. I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I'm really falling for this guy. I never thought that I would say that. Me Ianto Jones falling in love with a man. Ok, now I need to get changed then get some food. The last few days we have ate nothing but take out food. If I have to eat anymore of that stuff I am going to be sick.

Should I call and ask what food he wants? No best not he's at work. I got dressed into my favourite suit. I want to look nice for Jack. Oh great now I sound like a girl. Whatever. I grabbed my phone, keys and my wallet. As I walked down the street, the whole world seemed brighter, I found this new hope in the world and it was all because of him, one guy, the one and only Captain Jack Harkness.

I know that I have only known him a few days but I can't stop thinking about him. He can send shivers down my spin just by saying my name. I looked up, I must have walked all the way to the shop without even noticing. I walked in looking around. I had no idea what to cook so I grabbing enough food for three different meals. I was going to either cook all three or call Jack later on and ask which one he wanted.

Once I had collected all the supply's that I needed I looked at my watch It's only 11. Maybe I should just go for a walk. I haven't been out much lately. I spent the last few days eating takeout and shagging Jack. Ok I can't complain about shagging Jack. I can't explain it. He just seems to know where to touch me and how to give me the most pleasure that I have ever felt in my entire life. I was lost in my thought again because when I looked up this time I saw someone, wait was that Jack kissing another man "Jack?" I was stuck to the ground, in all the stock I dropping the shopping bags. He looked up at me asking to explain, but I just didn't want to hear it. I turned on his heels and ran back to my house.

How dare he? I thought that we had something. I broke down crying. Once I calmed myself enough I looked over seeing that I had a new voice message on my phone. Its most likely Jack trying to explain? I sighed getting up. I needed a drink first. I went into my bedroom. Jack may have made me throw out the bottles but he didn't know about this one. I pulled out a large half drunken bottle of *'After Night'. I swallowed it all in one go. Wow I forgot how strong that stuff was. I staggered back into the living room and played 'Play'.

After hearing the message I dropped the now empty bottle. I'm going to be a father. I was so angry at Jack and I needed someone that I trusted, so I called her, I called Lisa back. I was pacing up and down again.

I was startled when I heard a knock at my door. I open it, stepping back allowing the person to walk in. "I'm glad your here" I was trying to seem as sober as possible, it was not working.

I was pulled into a hug "I missed you so much. I didn't know who else to call." I wrapped my arms around her. She seemed so alone and scared. "It's ok. I'm here. I wont leave you alone" She just hung on to me. I held her closer when I heard her start to cry. "Please don't cry, we can sort this out." I pulled back looking her straight in her eyes. It's clear that Jack doesn't want me, but Lisa does.

She may have cheated a while a go, but me and her where always happy. I opened the drawer that was nearest to me. I had been meaning to do this for a while now. I got down on one knee took her hand and said "I want to make this right. Will you marry me?" I felt as if my ear drums where going to burst when she screamed "YESSSS!" She pulled me up to my feet and into a bone crunching hug. I don't remember her ever being that strong. I pushed her back when she tried to kiss me.

When I saw the look of confusing on her face, I just smiled to reassure her and kissed her. I kept my eyes open the whole time. It just didn't feel as good or as right than when I kissed Jack. But Lisa is good for me. Jack is just a guy who is going to hurt me again. She took my hand and walked to my bedroom. I couldn't get it up. I just said that I was tired. So we just lay their until she fell asleep. I knew I wasn't tied, it was Jack. It was Jack that could get me hard with only a kiss. I closed my eyes trying to fall asleep.

* I think that some of you may know what drink I really wanted to write in but because of copy right I had to change the name a little different *


	10. Chapter 10

Jack's POV

"Owen what the fuck?" I pushed him back. I stood up but Ianto was already gone, I looked in the bags. Sighed looked over at Owen again. He was passed out again, I lifted him up over my shoulders like a fireman and grabbed the bags. I tried to think of what do to as I walked back into the hub. I laid him down on the sofa in the hub and put the food in the fridge.

I called Ianto's number, but didn't get an answer. I'm not giving up on him. I kept phoning over and over again until someone picked up "Oh god Ianto I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say. Owen is drunk, I would have pushed him back but I was surprised." I stopped talking hearing a woman on the other line laughing then said "Ianto Jones will no longer be using this phone. I'm with him now" Then she hung up. He went back to Lisa? Well I think that was Lisa on the other line.

I went back into the main part of the hub to see Owen sitting up on the sofa, he grinning when he saw me "Hi" I walked over and slapped him right across the face. "Owen why did you kiss me?" Owen patted the seat on the sofa next to him. I sighed then sat down.

"I wanted to see you" he said.I looked at him confused "We work together almost everyday" I looked at him, he smirked pulling me into a passionate kiss, he pulled me down on top of him "Its me itsJohn" he clicked his watch and John appeared in front of me "What is going on?" "I was in town last night when I saw Owen, he was drunk no surprise. Anyway like I said I wanted to see you so I copied his body with this" he pointed at his watch. By the look of it, it was from the year 4840. I was concerned "Where's Owen?" I asked in a moan, he was biting, licking and kissing my neck as he undid the buttons of my shirt. "He's at home, sleeping" He pulled me down into another mind-blowing kiss.

Me and John where lovers when we where in our teens and again when he where in our late twenties. He knows every bit of my body and knows how to get what he wants, at this moment he seems to want me. I pulled back holding my weight on my arms above his body. He licked his lips while I looked down. I was naked, when the hell did that happen? He leaned up and moaned in the most lustful way I have ever heard "Fuck me" I moaned back feeling his cock rubbing against mine. Should I do this? Is Ianto back with Lisa?

Before I could answer he pushed me back against the sofa straddling me. He ran his hands down my chest as he kissed and sucked ay my nipples. "Come one Jackie you know that you want this" He lifted himself up then dropped down onto my cock. We both moaned. I opened my eyes to look at him, he had his head thrown back mouth open and eyes shut. I sighedthat is what Ianto did our first time. Forget him Jack, I told myself.

John looked down at me grinning as he lifted himself up again then slamming down. We both moaned again. I put my hands on his hips as I met each thrust. He put his hands on my chest leaning down he kissed me again. Our moans bunched around the hub with "Oh God...yes...faster...John..." I moaned, John always look so

amazing when he was riding me. I love being in control, but I also enjoyed having a strong man control me.

000000

I wrote this to clear a few things up. I hope you like it. Please review. Should I keep with this story?


	11. Chapter 11

Jack opened his eyes, he couldn't see everything it was all blurry. He rubbed his eyes looking around "Hello? Where am I?" He called out but got no answer. Jack got to his feet and slid off the bed "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" Jack looked around to see where the noise was coming from. "Oh my god" he saw the source of the beeping it was that thing in hospitals that track your heart beat. "What the fuck am I doing here?" Jack pulled out all the wires and headed for the door of his room. He was freaking out the last thing he remembered was that he was fucking John and Ianto was back with Lisa. 'Ianto'.

The only thing he could think of was Ianto. 'How did I end up here?' Jack staggered into the hallways of the hospital. He could see all the doctors walking around. He walked up to one of the doctors "Hello..." he looked at his ID badge "...can you tell me why I am here?" The doctor seemed to think for a moment "Jack Harkness?" Jack nodded "Oh let me check" The doctor walked over to some of the computers.

"It says here that you dropped next to the Bay. It says that a young man Owen Harper brought you in. He explained that you where talking to someone and when he left you seemed to go all lighted headed then fell." the doctor looked at Jack then added "We scanned your body but we couldn't find anything? Did you take something?" Jack shook his head explaining that he felt tired and wanted to go to sleep for a while.

When he was back in his room he found his coat hanging up on a peg on the door, he grabbed his phone turned it on then called "Owen?..." he listened to Owen almost screaming down the phone with joy saying something about him being in a coma "I was in a what?" Jack was stunned. Owen said that he was on his way and that he would explain everything when he arrived. Jack hung up placing his phone on the bed. 'Was it all a dream? Was I dreaming when Owen I mean John kissed me?'

Jack closed his eyes 'I just need a little sleep' "Jack" Jack's eyes snapped open. He must have been sleeping a while. "Owen thank god. What the hell happened and why did you kiss me?" Owen sat down on the chair next to the bed "Well, you have been in a coma for the past three months. Doctor Smith said that he explained about you randomly dropping to the ground. The kiss is a little harder to explain. I kissed you because I was really drunk and in a weird way I always wanted to. You know to see what all the fuss was." Owen explained "What did you think about the kiss?" Jack asked, he was a little interested to see what Owen felt in the kiss. "It was alright, but I still only like girls. You didn't manage to turn me on to men"

The both laughed then the penny dropped 'Ianto', "Listen Owen I need you to find someone for me, will you?" Owen nodded "His name is Ianto Jones" Owen smiled "I think that will be easy" Jack looked at Owen confused. "Here he is" Owen handed Jack the news paper. It said him and Lisa where getting married next week. It had the address and the wedding of the time on it. Jack made a mental note "He's getting married?" There was so much sadness in his voice.

Owen nodded "The doctor said that you can leave, but I have been a signed because I'm a doctor to keep an eye on you today." Jack went and got changed into his own clothes. He always hated the weird PJ's that they make you where. After getting caught up with what had happened in the last three month's he agreed to let Owen drive him home.

000000

Sorry its so short.

Keep the reviews coming x


	12. Chapter 12

"Honey, do you know where the wedding rings are?" Lisa called out across the apartment. Ianto didn't hear Lisa, he was in the shower. When she didn't get an answer she knocked on the door "Hun. I'm going on my hen night. Have fun on your stag night" Ianto mumbled something then she left.

Ianto's POV

I cant take this anymore. I can't stop thinking about him. Captain Jack Harkness. Why didn't he try and contact me? Did he ever care about me? Do I love Lisa? Am I doing the right thing by marring Lisa? Whatever I can't change it now, can I? I better get ready for my stag night, I dread to think where their taking me. Some one knocked on my door. Oh I better get that "Coming" I yelled out as I wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked to the front door.

Two guys with masks stood in font of me "Oh shit!" I made a run for it but they caught me. They put a bag on my head. It all went black. I think that they put me in a car, I could hear something that sounded like a car. Then the next thing I knew I was sitting down on a wooden chair, well it felt like wooden to me.

"Here we are" I heard one of them say pulled the bag off my head. I tried to move, but my hands where cuffed behind my back. I looked up. I was in a dark room with flashing lights. There was now about ten people in front of me. They all one by one took off there masks and stepped closer "You are all bastards" it was the lads that planned my stag. "Where am I?" I asked. I felt a shiver go down my spine. I was only wearing a towel.

"Girls" I heard one of then calling out then before I could do anything I was surrounded by women wearing nothing much and in my option way too much make-up. I portended to be all excited about the women, but I knew deep down I wasn't. They watched one of the dancers give me a lap dance. I played along, acted the way that one of the lads would have acted if they where me now.

After ten minutes of this they lads said they where going for a few drinks and that they would leave me with the women, my best man said that the one sitting on my lap was "Paid for" what the hell did that mean. Is she a 'working girl?' That is how my mother would have put it.

She danced around me I sighed looking down at the ground. She walked away grabbing a chair before sitting down in front of me. She kissed my cheek, I flinched. "What's wrong don't you like me?" she asked removing her bra. I sighed looking away "Of course I do" I replied. She seemed to think for a moment "Come on, what's wrong?" she asked leaning into me as if she thought I was going to reply in a whisper "Nothing" I looked at her again, she had put her bra back on as well as her top.

"Are you gay?" my head shot up "No...no...of course not" I looked around making sure no one heard her. I sighed in relief we where in a locked room, just the two of us. I looked at her again, she smirked with her eyebrow raised. "I don't know" I confessed "I can't believe that I am telling you this but a few months ago I met this guy..."

I smiled for a moment thinking about him "..I thought that we had something but I caught him kissing another guy. I..I know it was only a kiss, but it still hurt, then I found out that my ex girl friends is having a baby. My baby" she put her hand on my knee and smiled "The women your marring?" I nodded "Do you love her?" I looked at this woman 'I don't know' "Yes" I knew it was a lie.

My head snapped up when I heard someone call my name, the woman in front of me was gone now "Who is it?" the man carried on walking towards me. I couldn't see who it was with all the lights.

000000

Only had time to write this, let me know what I think x


	13. Chapter 13

"This isn't funny who are you?" I struggled against my hand cuffs. He walked around me and released me from my cuffs. He whispered in my ear "I missed you" my head snapped up "Jack?" he smiled as he pulled me into what I can only explain as a head spinning kiss. I wrapped my arms around him. "Oh sir" I moaned feeling his cock pressed into my stomach. He smirked against my lips "Take me home?"

I pulled back waiting for an answer "Are you sure?" I nodded grinning. He took off his coat, I looked at him in confusing. He seemed to notice "Your naked remember. You dropped your towel when you got up" I blushed as he chuckled wrapped his coat around me.

I told the woman who give me a lap dance (What was her name? Never mind) to tell the lads that I was still dancing with the women and drinking. We walked hand in hand to Jack's car. Should I really be doing this? I'm getting married. I know me and Lisa haven't had sex in like three months but that doesn't make this any less wrong. I looked at Jack for a moment he was sharing out the window watching the traffic. Whatever I want this.

I must have been caught up in my thoughts because when I opened my eyes, we where at someone's house. I looked at him confused, he put his hand on my knee rubbing softly with his thumb. "I guessed that you wouldn't want to go home where Lisa was, so I brought you to my house" I smiled back. Before I could say anything he walked around the car and opened the door for me. "Your such a gentleman" I smirked feeling his arm around my waist as we walked to his door.

As soon as the door was closed we grabbed each other. "Wait" he pulled back "Don't you want to ask me anything?" I know what he was talking about. "Not yet. We can talk later. I want you to fuck me" I lustfully moaned in his ear. He pushed his coat off my shoulder before he slowly took off his clothes "Your such a dirty boy" I bit my lip. He slid down his braces as he unbuttoned his shirt, slowly slipping it off his toned shoulders revealing his six pack.

I held back a moan. He was watching me, never taking his eyes off me as he ran his hand down his chest to his belt, he pulled if off with a 'snap' of the leather. My cock jumped in excitement.

He unbuttoned his trouser, sliding his hand in. "Oh Ianto" he moaned as he rubbed himself. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked over to him and pulled his trousers and boxers down "Your such a tease" he smirked.

He took my hand and walked me into his bedroom. I looked around, this is so Jack. He lifted me placing me gently on my back on his bed. I looked up, something caught my "Jack is that a mirror?" he smirked leaning over me. He held his weight above me on his very strong arms. "Yeah" he smirked before he started biting my neck "Oh" I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him closer. We both moaned feeling our cocks touch.

He kissed my neck as he slammed into me, all the way in with out warning. My head fell back on to the pillow "Oh God" I moaned looking up at the mirror. He ass looked amazing, I reached down and pulled him in deeper if that was even possible. "Ianto.." he moaned against my neck "Harder Jack" I squeezed his ass causing him to chuckle. he slammed in deeper, harder and faster than ever before. "Fuck...Your amazing...Jack" Jack changed the angle causing even more pleasure that before.

The room filled with our moans of "Oh god...yes...I'm going to...of god...going to cum...yesssss" Jack held me closer as we came together with each others names of our lips. He lay his head on my chest trying to catch his breath. I wrapped my arms around him then kissed his head. I wanted to talk to him, but I was so tired. Before I knew it I was asleep.

I woke up a little while later, he wasn't on my chest. "I'm here" He whispered sweetly in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me. He spooned me randomly kissing my neck softly until I fell asleep. This felt so right.

00000

Thanks for all the reviews x


	14. Chapter 14

"Get out you bastard!" Lisa screamed throwing a plate at him. "How dare you. I took you back and you fucked someone else" she was so angry. "What aren't you going to say anything?" she asked waiting for an answer "Fine then. You will never see your baby. Get out before I use this" she held a knife in her hand. "Come one hun." he tried to calm her down "Don't call me 'hun'" she put the knife down grabbing his arm, she pulled him to the door "Leave and don't you dare contact me ever again" he slammed the door close behind him.

"What the hell am I going to be?" he asked herself as he sat down on the floor. Then an idea formed in her head, she reached for her phone but got the answering machine "Hi it's me. Call me back when you get this" She got up and pored herself a glass of water. She headed back to bed. 'I better put something on' she was wearing only a bra and a thong. She reached into her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of Ianto's shorts and an old sweater.

She sighed lying down on the bed, holding her stomach. She closed her eyes trying to get some rest. Then her phone rang with a blocked number "hello?" she smiled knowing who's voice it was on the other line "Hi...I am just calling to say that I'm being dragged to another bar tonight. The guys have planned a whole weekender" he lied "Did you enjoy your hen night?" "Yeah. I'm at Susan's house. She is so drunk" she faked a laugh "Got to go, she's opening her fifth bottle this morning. Bye" she hung up not even waiting for an answer.

Lisa pulled the blanket over her. She did go out last night for her hen party, but when the baby's father called, she lied saying she was tired and needed to go to sleep and met him at her and Ianto's house. They have been sleeping together for just over six months. She told Ianto that he was the father because he is a reliable man and she knew that he would stand by her. The only reason she went to see Ianto that night was to sleep with him, she needed him to think that he was the father.

Meanwhile at Jack's house:

"What did she say?" Jack asked looking into Ianto's eyes, they where now face to face on their sides. Ianto kissed Jack then replied with "She is at Susan's house. That's her best friend. I told her that the lads had a whole weekend planned" Ianto ran his hand down Jack's side, causing him to shiver "I heard the weekend part. Does that mean I get you **_all weekend_**?" he smirked when Ianto nodded. "Oh Ianto this weekend is going to be so much fun" He kissed Ianto pulling him onto on Jack.

Before Ianto had called Lisa, him and Jack talked about what had happened. Jack explained that Owen was drunk and that he was surprised. He reassured him that nothing happened. He also explained that the reason he hadn't contacted him in such along time was because he was in a coma. Jack went on to say that he works for the government and that someone from the other side japed him with something that cause his heart to slow down, which caused him body to protect its self by shutting down.

They spend the rest of the day just like they had when they first met, joking like old friends and fucking like teenagers. That night they fell asleep in each others arms. Later that night Ianto woke up to see Jack looking at him smiling "Your so peaceful when your sleep" Jack commented leaning towards Ianto who blushed. Jack moved to lie on top of Ianto.

Ianto's POV

Jack kissed me softly as he pushed himself into me. It was slow, it felt different in a good way. We moved together it was as if we where making love. We moaned as we held each other close. Every movement was slower and it made it more pleasurable. It wasn't about getting each other to cum, it was about this moment. When we came together. We looked into each others eyes then kissed. Even the kiss was different but still in a good way, in fact a very good way. He didn't pull out tight away this time. I like it when he was in me when I fell asleep. I can't explain it, I just felt more connect to him. Like the night before I woke up in the middle of the night and felt his arms around me. I smiled feeling him kissing my neck softly until I fell asleep again.

Jack's POV

I looked down at him, he's so amazing. I don't deserve him. I need to tell him how much he means to be, but I'm scared. I cant believe it I'm a grown man and I'm scared to tell him that I'm falling for him. I mean head over heels in love with him. If I can't use my words, I can tell him another way. I kissed him as I slowly pushed myself into him. I made love to him that night. When he fell asleep I lay behind him and held on as if he could disappear any moment. Later that night I felt him move 'he must be awake' I kissed his neck softly until he fell asleep. He seems to calm down when I do that, I carried on holding him until sleep took over.


	15. Explaining the story :)

Ok I got a comment that this story was confusing.

This is the story so far:

Lisa cheats on Ianto and leaves, Ianto gets fired and goes drinking. He leaves the bar and meets Jack. They share a kiss. Then end up spending a few days together having sex. Jack goes to work and meets Owen, who kissed him. Owen was drunk and just wondered what it would like to kiss the famous Jack Harkness. Ianto see Jack kissing another man and runs away. The thing with John never happened, when Jack was in a coma he dreamed the who thing. Jack was japed with something from someone/thing and it all but stopped his heart. I was planning to go into more detail about that soon.

When Ianto gets home Lisa had left a message saying she is pregnant from when they had had sex a few days before. Ianto believes Lisa because he is too trusting and after what he saw with Jack he wanted someone who he thought he could trust. In the story Lisa is in fact a couple of weeks pregnant when she left Ianto and then goes back to him because she needs someone she can rely on to help raise the baby.

Anyway when Ianto thinks that she is having his baby he is so freaked out about Jack and he was a little drunk (I explained before that he had a drinking problem) that he asks her to marry him. He was going to before she left.

The three months without sex with Ianto and Lisa is after he asked her to marry him. Jack was in a coma but I was planning on writing more explaining about what really happened to him in a later chapter. Ianto gets kidnapped by his friends and is dragged to a strip club. This is where Jack reappears back into Ianto's life. I will explain why he was there later. Lisa was sleeping with another guy for the past six mouths (who is the real father) but he cheats on her so she tells him to leave.

I hope that helped :)


	16. Chapter 16

Jack's POV

I rolled over reaching across the bed. No Ianto. I opened my eyes "Ianto?" I looked around, no sign of him. I sat up then I saw it, a note. I reached across the bed grabbing the note it said

'Jack,

I had a great night last night, well the whole weekend was amazing. It was a great way of saying goodbye. I can't be with you because Lisa is having my baby and where getting married today, I need to go and get ready. I will never forget you.

farewell,

Ianto Jones x'

I dropped the note jumping out of my bed and headed out the door grabbing clothes as I left. By the time I got to my car I was only wearing my boxers and an opened shirt. Have you any idea how hard it is to drive as well as getting dressed at the same time. I thought back to the newspaper Owen had handed me a few days ago. "What time is the wedding?" I asked myself. I couldn't remember but I knew where it was. I just hope I'm not too late.

Ianto's POV

God he looks to cute when he's sleeping, who am I kidding he looks cute all the time. I wrote him a quick letter, kissed him on his cheek then left. I borrowed some clothes from him because I came to his house with only his coat around me. "Goodbye" I whispered before I left. Once I was out side I all but fell to my knees. I guess that was it, I will never see him again. I can't see him again, if I'm so much as in the same room as him, I wont be able to stay away.

I took a few minutes to calm myself before walking into town. I flagged over a taxi. When I was in the car I told him the address of the church. I stared out the window, I couldn't stop thinking about how much my life has changed in the last few months. "That's £12.50" my head snapped up "What?" I gathered my thoughts "Oh sorry" I reached into my pockets. Shit I left my wallet at home on Friday.

I went to explain to the driver when someone opened the door of the taxi. He paid the driver then lead me into the church. It was my best man "About time you got here. Your getting married in 15 minutes. Your suit is in that room. Go and get ready" he directed me to my room then went back into another room saying something about going to check on the flowers or something. I nodded not really listen then went into my room.

Lisa's POV

I am freaking out. Where the hell is Ianto? Oh my god maybe he knows the truth about the baby and he doesn't want anything to do with me. No of course not, hes too much of a dopy loser. I looked around when I heard my door open. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. He smirked "I'm Ianto's best man remember" he walked over to me, pulling me into a deep kiss. I melted into the kiss "Ianto is here" he whispered against his lips.

I smirked I knew he'd show up. I wrapped my arms around him, then pulled slightly back when I felt the baby kick "Looks like our baby is keen to show us that he is awake" he smiled rubbing my belly softly "Your what?" we both turned towards the door. Oh shit. "What do you mean by _our_ baby?" I tried to walk to Ianto but he stepped back "You two deserve each other" Ianto disappeared down the hallway. I packed my clothes quickly and left with the baby's father.

Ianto's POV

How dare she? That's it I'm not doing this anymore. I pushed the double door open. I looked around. I could see my family and friends talking with her friends and family. I calmed myself as I walked to the middle of the room to where I knew everyone could see and hear me "Ladies and gentleman I just wanted to say that he wedding is over. Lisa is having another mans baby and I just found out. Thank you for listen goodbye" I said in a relaxed and controlled voice. I left the room hearing gasps and mumbling.

I needed to see him. I called a taxi and headed to Jack's house. I knocked at the door, but there was no answer. I slid down the door sighing. "Ianto?" I looked up it was Jack. I jumped to my feet pulling him into a mind blowing kiss. He moaned against my lips. He pulled back but still holding me close "Come on in" he said after opening his front door. We walked in and sat down on the sofa "I went to the church and they said that everyone had left...I thought that you had gotten married and that I was too late to stop you and tell you how I feel."

He looked into my eyes holding my hands "The care taker told me that you called off the wedding" I went to speak but Jack put his finger on my lips smiling "It's ok I already know about Lisa and _her_ baby" I kissed his finger before taking it into my mouth and sucking on it as I stared at him. He bit his lip watching me "Mister Jones are you trying something with me?" he smirked. I moved my hands up his legs and towards his belt, pulling it free before unzipped his trousers "What do you think?" I pushed him gently down on to the sofa as I kissed him undoing his shirt. With each button I removed I placed a butterfly kiss there until I was able to slide his shirt off his shoulders.

Jack moaned when he felt my hand on his cock in his boxers. I ran my finger tips over his length "Ianto" he moaned again. Without warning I pulled his cock which caused him to break the kiss. I ran my thumb over the top of his leaking cock. I used his pre-cum as a way of wetting his cock, making it easier to move my hand faster and faster. I smirked when I looked at him, he had his eyes shut, his mouth wide open and he was moaning my name "Oh god...Ianto...Ianto...faster..."

He grabbed the edges of the sofa. I pulled faster leaning up I kissed him. I cupped is balls with my other hand. They felt all tight. I knew he was going to cum soon. So I broke the kiss leaning down I took his cock in my mouth. I sucked a couple of times before he came in my mouth. I smirked against his cock as I swallowed. Once I had licked him clean, i lay my head on his chest listen to his heart beating. I smiled closing my eyes to just listen. I opened my eyes again smiling when I felt him kiss my head.

"I love you" he whispered, I looked up at him, he looked all shy and nervous.

00000

POV means Point Of View


	17. Chapter 17 - Ending

Ianto POV

I smiled at Jack leaning up catching his lips with mine "I love you to" I whispered against his lips. That night we made love again. I knew that in that moment that I would never be alone again. Jack got me a job at his work so I got to see him all day and have him in my bed at night. We found out a few weeks later that the man who had jabbed Jack was an undercover agent from somewhere I don't really remember. He was trying to kill him. When I questioned him about why he was at my stag night he said that he had to find me and explain. I'm glad that he did. Lisa went on to have twin boys and she is still with the father.

"...and you may kiss your partner" I kiss Jack in front of all our friends and family. Yeah, we got married about two years after my last almost wedding. It was so sweet, he asked me when we where in bed after amazing mind-blowing sex. "I love you so much" he held him as he danced "I love you to Ianto Harkness-Jones" We danced the night away.

The End!


End file.
